Potatoes and velcro- beware, it's creeeeeeeeepy!
by Satin's Seraph
Summary: Nothing to say, it's all in the title
1. Default Chapter

Potatoes and Velcro  
  
  
  
Note: Go ahead and flame us.... but if u do, beware, we will unleash all four of us on you!! POWER TO THE SKITZOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
My friend and I wanted to write a story, so, she came up with potatoes, I thought of Velcro*grins* VELCRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!  
  
*ahem*  
  
Anyway... So here's the result of two unbelievably stupid topics from a derranged pair of creeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy kids who were bored at lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Trowa Barton and his amazing, gravity defying locks came across a BIG, BEAUTIFUL, BROWN...  
  
Potato O_o  
  
Now, he slipped the potato in his shirt and went up to Heero. *emy on the side of script sighs wistfully at the sight of her favorite G-boy...*  
  
Trowa: *enthusiastic and gleeeeeeeful*I don't have a ferret but i have SPUD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: O.o ...Spud?  
  
Trowa: *nodding and frantically grinning* Yes!!!!!!!!!!! It's Spud!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out potato*  
  
Heero: Um... That was my dinner, Trowa.... *twitch twitch*  
  
Trowa: *shocked* WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!!? *huggles Spud* No!!!!!! Spud is MINE!!!!!!!!!! I love him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Duo comes in licking a piece of Toast*  
  
Heero: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ...Wha-What're you doing?  
  
Duo: If I can't have YOU I'm eating toast from now on!!! (go to www.heerosferret.com to understand joke...^^)  
  
Heero: ...............  
  
Wufei: ...O_O. You fools are so stupid.  
  
Trowa: Dur. Fool=stupid person, stupid person stupid? *makes a face* Stoppit!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *raising one eyebrow* What?  
  
Trowa: Conffffffffffuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggg Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
*Quatre comes in with his wallet in his hands*  
  
Trowa: Hey Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *laughs hysterically while rapidly opening and closing his wallet, and the crunching sound of velcro meets the pilots' ears* Fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: O.O  
  
Wufei: Fools.  
  
Heero: Yup.  
  
Quatre: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! *still laughing and closing and opening wallet*  
  
Heero: Ommigod.  
  
Duo: *smiling* Yes?????  
  
Heero: Claps hand over eyes* Idiots.  
  
Wufei: Yup.  
  
Heero: *suddenly erect* Where's my ferret?  
  
Duo: *grinning sheepishly* Heeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeee... *he's giggling...! O_o*  
  
Heero: Duuuooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *laughs like a 3-year -old* hee-hee-hee!!!! *squealing* I have it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Give it to me, Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Not until we're an item, I'll have no 1-night-st-  
  
Heero: *leaps on duo trying to wrestle ferret away*  
  
Trowa: Spud!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Velcro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Toast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Ferret!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^ please review, and if u flame me, I'll write more pointless stories, just to spite you bakas!!! ^_~ 


	2. Make-up and Stuffed Animals

Chapter Two: Make-up and Stuffed Animals  
  
Warning: Like Chapter one this has Yaoi hints, (actually it's pretty straightforward here...) so if you have a problem with yaoi, and you still read it, if you flame me I sick my pheonix on you!!!! *mad cackle*  
  
disclaimer: Yes!!!!!!!!!! I finally BOUGHT Gundam Wing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre is OFFICIALLY MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs like Emerald from Sailor Moon* I also just bought all the other Gundam shows, all of Sailor Moon and then I bought Powerpuff Girls for my little sister. Next I'm buying DBZ for my friends Bri, Kim-Lee and Aaron... ^_~ ... *nervous laugh* ri~ight, well then.... *glomps Q-kun* MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Emy-chan comes offstage, pulls C-Chan off Quatre and drags her off muttering: "I knew the doctor said there'd be long-term mental damage")  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***claimer: these ideas came out of my VERY OWN HEAD!!!!!!!!!! My imagination ran wild this summer, I tellya!!!!!!!!!! woo- hooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spins with Duo who is wearing a dress* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Erry-chan comes onstage and we all link arms singing:* We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because- *ahem* Chapter Two: Make-up and Stuffed Animals Story: Potatoes and Velcro (you asked for a second chapter, Baka-chan, here it is!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Duo sat at his vanity with his hair in two long brown braided pigtails that fell down his back. Duo's dad(let's name him Mike, okiesd?!) walks in with a big red box of tools and stares. Mike: Duo!!!!!!! Not your mother's make-up!!!!!!!!!! Duo: But I wanna look nice for Hee-chan tonight!!! ^_~! Mike: NO!!!!!!!!! Duo, son, the hair is a bit much, but make-up and dating another man- you'd get the idea that you're gay. DUO: I am, daddy-san. Mike: *anime fall* WHAT!?!?!?! Duo: Yes, Daddy, I have chosen my path, and I choose Heero!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: Duo.... *trying to be calm* This is a big surprise... **offstage Me'n Emy-chan laugh hysterically at the "surprise"** Duo: Now, daddy, which dress is nicer- Mike: WEAR PANTS, DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duo: T-T okay.... ---there's the make-up... now to Quatre... *grins*--- Quatre: ¬_¬ what're you hiding, Trowa??? Trowa: *uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuncomfortable!!! **heh-heh*** Well... *wringing hands* Quatre..... Quatre: what is it, Trowa???? Trowa: I'm dating Trieze. Quatre: O.O NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trowa: I'm sorry, Q-chan. *stands* Quatre: Fine!!!!!!!!!! Leave!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get out!!!!!!!!! (poooooooooorpoooooooooor Q-kun *tear*) Emilie: I HATE TRIEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C-chan: O.o.... Baka-chan..... *patpat* uh..... come on, lets go get you to Heero. Baka-Chan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C-Chan: Yes.... Heero..... c'mon... (baka runs off) C-Chan: e_e (rolling eyes) sorry... ^ ^;;;;;;;;; Quatre: *huggles Chloe* I'm sad!!!!!!!! --- ^ _______________~ next one.... WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- -- :P Wufei is exercising with his Katana in his room. Wufei: I'm so much stronger than you, weak onna!!!! C-Chan: watch it,. I have power over your fate!!!!!!!!!!! I could make you wear a dress!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wufei: o.O Sure then....... Wufei is wearing a pink frilly gown that NO ONE in their right mind (like I'd know... ^ ^;) would wear..... no one but Relena. Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! C-Chan: Heh-heh-heh-heh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^ Wufei: T-T C-Chan: Sally'd LOVE this... ^_^ Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *attacks C-Chan* C-Chan: ri~ight.... on with the story, okiessssssssssd????? ^_^ Wufei: *mumbling* Trunks comes in, and has his sword over his shoulders and is singing: Trunks: I'm too sexy for my sword, too sexy for my sword, too sexy yahyahyah!!!! *strutting around while singing it over and over* ^^; Wufei joins in. Wufei: I'm too stong for my katana!! Too strong for katana!! Too strong, yahyahyah!! ALL: ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ---Ri~ight.... ^^; to Heero...--- Heero: -_- Duo.... you're odd. Duo: What?! Huh???? I'm what????? Heero: you're odd. Duo: What? I'm HOTT!?!?!? You think so!?!?!?!? *giggles happily* Heero: OMG.... O.o sure.... I LOVE the lipstick, Duo........... Duo: REALLY!?!? I couldn't decide beween Glissening Green and Sexy Sapphire. Heero: Yah..... the purple is really---- American... -_- ..... *rolls eyes* Duo: OOOOOO!!!! IT'S RELENA!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Relena: LIKE omg!!!!!!!!! It's HEERO!!!!!!! You still need to kill me Heero!!!!!!!!! Heero: *rolling up sleeves* Oh I'll kill ya alll right!!!!!!!!!!! _ Duo: Relena-san, you're interrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrupting our DATE!!!!!!!!!!! Relena: DATE!?!?!?! *looks at Heero* It's not true!!!!!!!!!!! Hilde: Of course it is. Really.... the hott, cool, intellectual, nice guys are ALWAYS gay. I still can't explain Duo, though. Duo: I'm intellectual!!!!!!!!! Hilde walks off laughing. ---okay....? what was the title???? Hmmmmmmmmmmm.... stuffed animals????? uh....... let's change that.......--- New title: Make-up and Swords................? fine with me..... *laughing* I'm too sexy for--- *Trunks and Wufei strut in still singing* O.o please R&R. All flames will be handfed to my Pyro.... my pheonix, and all NICE things will be accepted in the reviews bin. *a-chan mallets both of the singing guys* A-Chan: C-Chan.........how about we get you to your psychiatrist??? C-Chan: *whining* But I was just there at the BEGINNING of the story!!!!!!!!!! Emy cackles in backround. O.o tellya...... I am so ODD.... Duo: You're hott? C-Chan: *calps hand over eyes* it'll be a lonnnnnnnnng summer...... 


End file.
